Foldable vehicles such as the HIRIKO™ foldable car (see link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qy3OgZYe1ZM), developed initially by MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology), are typically designed to save parking place and for easy maneuvering and parking in urban traffic. In the case of the HIRIKO™ foldable car, the folding mechanism is designed to adjust the length of the car almost by half (i.e. adjust the distance between the rear and front wheels) and optionally to also adjust its height. The length of the HIRIKO™ foldable car is adjusted by bringing the front wheels closer to the rear wheels closer together to fold the car into a folded position and farther from each other to bring the car to an unfolded position. The width of the HIRIKO™ foldable car however remains unchangeable. Since the HIRIKO™ foldable car has a small passenger(s) compartment fitting one driver passenger or more.